


E Is For Euphoria

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	E Is For Euphoria

 

 

Euphoria is something rare and wonderful, and not the usual state of mind for an agent of the United Network Command for Law Enforcement.  It is most certainly not the usual for the Russian among the ranks of that organization, and yet on this day it was euphoria that permeated his entire being.

Unfortunately for Illya Kuryakin, it wasn't a natural high, but instead the result of having been a guinea pig of sorts for another THRUSH drug that was destined for an unwitting population of innocent people in an as yet undetermined location.

The thinking had been, according to the prelude endured by Agent Kuryakin, that if it worked on him, the taciturn and generally disagreeable Russian, then it would probably work on anyone.  It was not a flattering speech, and Kuryakin had been determined to not yield to the drug's effects.  Unfortunately for him, and to the delight of the scientists who engineered the Happy Pill, it worked like a charm.

"He's quite a good singer that one." Humphrey Dingle was from Yorkshire, England.  He had been on a scholarship to Cambridge when he was approached by a charming woman who lured him into the halls of THRUSH even as he attended those ancient ones of academia.  Standing here now, his serum a triumph over a habitual pessimist, he felt grateful for the money poured into his research by the Hierarchy.

"And quite good looking when he's happy.  I … well, um…" Vera Sanders bit her lip, she shouldn't go on about the blond's attributes, it was too revealing.

Dingle caught that bit of wistfulness, something he could only wish were directed towards him instead of this other man.  He looked at his subject more closely, not able to understand Vera's fascination with the man.

"I reckon he won't be so handsome after Central gets done with him.' Humphrey's tone softened as he added:

"You won't need to be here when he is picked up, it might upset you." In spite of a tingle of jealousy, he wanted to protect Vera as much as possible.

"Thank you doctor, I find those, um… well, they can be a bit brutal with the prisoners."  Vera knew what was in store for the blond, and in an instant she knew what had to be done.

"Doctor Dingle, did you get the message that the captain of the guards wanted to see you?"  Humphrey raised an eyebrow, his distaste for the day to day needs of others on this site seemed inconsequential compared to his work.

"No, no I did not.  That man is a cretan, never able to simply carry out his duties without involving me unnecessarily."  With a harrumph, he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose  with one finger and turned to go find the troublesome man in charge of the guards.

"Take care with that one, Vera.  He only looks harmless."  Humphrey hoped he could make Kuryakin sound disreputable to the lovely Vera.  He was not optimistic concerning his efforts.

Vera smiled at the departing scientist, making a point to sit down and rifle through some paperwork, as though she intended to busy herself at a distance from the UNCLE agent.  As soon as the door closed behind Dingle, Vera was up and about her own mission.  She found the antidote to the serum and filled a syringe, and approaching Illya she tried to speak to him in soothing tones as she plugged the needle into his arm.

"Chyort!" Illya's euphoria was interrupted by the sting of the needle, and within seconds the effects of the drug began to wane, succumbing to the antidote just as Vera had hoped it would.

"Mr. Kuryakin? Illya, do you know where you are?"  Vera wanted to make certain he was lucid before making any kind of escape.  She had wanted out of THRUSH for some time now, her naiveté concerning the Hierarchy fading with each day under its heavy hand.  Illya Kuryakin was her ticket out of here, and in truth she did fancy the man.  It was a romantic fantasy she knew would never come to be, but Vera intended to get him out of here and free from the threat of THRUSH Central.

Illya looked wildly around the room, his recognition of a THRUSH lair was becoming clear.  The woman was helping him…

"Are you rescuing me?" He didn't intend for it to sound flirtatious, obviously the effects of some drug were still influencing his behavior.

"Yes, yes I am.  And you are rescuing me, because I don't think I can get out of here without you.  Do you understand?"  Illya nodded his head, it was beginning to throb slightly.  Yes, definitly THRUSH drugs.

lllya's instincts kicked in quickly, and within minutes he and Vera made their way through the maze of halls, encountering only two guards who were quickly and efficiently put down  with an agent's precision.  Vera had samples of the serum and antidote inside her lab coat pocket, protected by a leather case.  They were her entree´ into UNCLE, hopefully to become a member of that team, the good team.  She had also thought to retrieve Illya's gun and communicator, which he gladly accepted from her.

Illya found a room full of explosives and ammunition, another instinct fully realized.  He quickly grabbed something to rig an explosion at the exit point to which they were heading.  It would delay any kind of pursuit if he did it just right.  

As Illya and Vera watched from a distance, a cloud of fire and debris went up from the compound.  She hoped no one was hurt, although she realized their intentions for Illya had been deadly.  It was a game everyone agreed to play, and they knew the risks involved.

Illya opened his communicator and called in his location, thanks to Vera.  As he looked at her now he realized she was a very attractive woman, and he recognized the signs of infatuation to which he had become accustomed.  He sighed in resignation to repeating these scenarios over and over again.

In the euphoria of the drug Illya had imagined happy endings, just as he knew Vera was doing now.  They probably wouldn't materialize, but in the spirit of doing the right thing, he was willing to help ease her into a more viable reality.

Perhaps there was a bit of euphoria left for them both.

 

 

 

 


End file.
